La trágica pérdida de George
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: George Weasley  y su gemelo Fred  son iguales. George Weasley  y su gemelo Fred  hacen trastadas. George Weasley... pierde trágicamente lo que le unía a su gemelo Fred... Niesugui.


**Gui: **Supongo que tengo que agradecer a mi profesora de Francés por enseñarme aquella novela de Roal Dahl... que tenía ese final tan inesperado... La verdad que si quería que me saliese mejor, lo habría hecho de otra manera. En fin, gracias también a Rowling, porque si no, no podría escribir esto.. habría que explicar demasiadas cosas... Y bueno, last but not least, agradecer también a **Miky**, porque es la que me incita a escrbir esto... a ver si te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **¿Habéis leído arriba?

* * *

**La trágica pérdida de George**

George Weasley tiene un hermano gemelo. Pero gemelo, gemelo… No mellizo. Y tampoco gemelo distinguible. Oh, bueno, quizás por la familia, o por su madre únicamente. Aunque quién sabe, con la cantidad de engaños que le hacen… El caso, a todo esto es que su hermano gemelo se llama Fred (aún no sabe si viene de Frederic o no, porque en casa siempre le han llamado Fred. Incluso su madre cuando está enfadada). Fred Weasley, digo George… ¿O es Fred? No, es George… George Weasley, como iba diciendo, es pelirrojo con pecas, nariz puntiaguda y un poco afilada, ojos castaños, alto y delgado, con una voz que le pega un montón. O quizás es porque nunca ha llevado otra. Su gemelo (Fred) es pelirrojo con pecas, nariz puntiaguda y un poco afilada, ojos castaños, alto y delgado, con una voz que le pega un montón. O quizás es porque nunca ha llevado otra.

George Weasley y su gemelo son bromistas de poco cuidado. Desde que eran niños se le vio la idea divertida de la vida. Oh sí, y en Hogwarts fueron un trastorno para su madre que se quedó ronca de mandarles howlers. Y Hogwarts (su colegio de Magia y Hechicería) fue su laboratorio. Hicieron un estudio del mercado. Lo que querían los niños, lo que era útil y lo que no, y otras mil cosas. Además, también tenían cobayas a las que pagaban con un dinero que nadie sabía de dónde lo habían sacado salvo Harry, que había sido su cómplice cuando asaltaron siete bancos muggles a la vez gracias al giratiempo de Hermione y la poción multijugos que tuvieron que volver a beber cuando sacaron a Harry de su casa y lo de los siete Potters…

George Weasley opinaba, al igual que su hermano, que las cobayas eran muy útiles. Aunque ellos eran los primeros en probar cualquier cosa que tuviese efectos segundarios para poder reírse de sí mismos sin molestar a nadie (aunque parezca un bien para la humanidad, no lo hacían con ese propósito).

George Weasley y su gemelo Fred no se distinguían nunca. Incluso ellos se peleaban diciendo ¡yo soy George! ¡Qué va, yo soy George! ¿George? ¡Ese soy yo! ¿Qué dices Fred?, tú eres Fred… ¿Y que hay de malo en ser Fred? Nada, si soy yo… ¡Ah no, yo soy Fred! Y etecé porque hasta ellos se cansaban del dolor de cabeza y luego se tiraban un mes sin llamarse porque habían gastado sus nombres…

George Weasley y su… bueno, eso, lo de siempre, vaya, Fred y George confundían a la gente y eso y los engañaban y nadie les distinguía, a menos que se lo propusiese y bien (Angelina Johnson las pasó canutas cuando intentó recordar con cuál de los dos iba al baile… Por eso después se casó con George, porque no recordaba que al baile, fue con Fred). Hasta el fatídico día en el que, sin proponérselo, no hubo nada que pudiese provocar la equivocación de los demás.

George Weasley estaba llorando hasta hace un rato. No por su hermano, no os vayáis a pensar que está muerto, oh no. Sino por su oreja. Y es que duele bastante perderla. Ahora entiende aún menos a Van Gogh. ¿Por qué se la cortó si además duele? Lo único que lamenta es no tener la oreja para mandársela a alguien, como su pelirrojo amigo Vincent… Van Gogh, que no Crabbe. Y además le debe de haber trastocado el cerebro porque oreja y lenteja es una rima pésima. Hasta Fred lo dice.

George Weasley ha sufrido una terrible y abominable pérdida… Es trágico. Ahora ya no se parece tanto a Fred… ¡Culpa suya por no perder la oreja también!

* * *

FIN

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
